BEHIND THE CHAT - daejae series 1&2
by endlessong
Summary: Behind of "A BAP Chatroom - daejae series 1&2" - kisah Youngjae yang bermanja dengan Daehyun di pagi hari setelah kesalah pahaman Himchan di grup chat. A B.A.P (Daejae) fluff drabble. RnR?
BEHIND THE SCENE - DAEJAE SERIES 1&2

note: saranku, sebelum baca ini baca dulu A BAP Chatroom yang chapter daejae series 1 sama 2 biar tau kejadian ini di sudut pandang member lain yang cuma nontonin via chat. enjoy!

.

"Ughh"

Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan matanya sangat berat karena terlalu banyak menangis kemarin. Setelah kejadian salah paham Himchan di grup chat mereka, Youngjae tidak berhenti menangis sampai akhirnya Daehyun menjelaskan semua salah pahamnya di grup dan menelpon Youngjae sepanjang perjalanannya menuju dorm untuk menenangkannya. Youngjae akhirnya baru bisa tertidur pulas saat Daehyun sampai di dorm dini hari dan memeluknya semalaman

Tunggu dulu

Dimana Daehyun?

Youngjae akhirnya duduk di pinggiran kasurnya untuk mencari Daehyun. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Daehyun sama sekali. Lebih parah lagi, kasur sebelahnya malah sudah kosong pagi ini—membuat wajah manisnya seketika menjadi murung karena saat membuka matanya bukan Daehyun yang dilihatnya. Padahal, sudah jelas-jelas Youngjae sangat menginginkan Daehyun ada disampingnya setelah drama salah paham kemarin terjadi, sekarang dia malah sudah pergi entah kemana

"Kau dimana Jung, aku masih merindukanmu"

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka, membuat Youngjae otomatis melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tersebut. Youngjae melukiskan sedikit senyuman pada wajah manisnya saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintunya—ternyata itu Daehyun yang masuk membawakan sarapan pagi untuknya

"Ah, sepertinya aku membuat Baby Yoo menunggu" Daehyun tersenyum hangat sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi roti bakar selai strawberry lengkap beserta susu vanillanya "Selamat pagi Baby Yoo, astaga kau tampak pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Youngjae hanya menjawab Daehyun dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak tau mau membalas atau berbicara apa saat ini. Melihat Daehyunnya yang masih ada di dorm pagi ini sudah benar-benar membuat Youngjae sangat senang

Yup, Daehyun- ** _nya_**

"Baby, apa kau sakit hmm?"

Daehyun meletakkan sarapan buatannya di meja yang ada samping kasur milik Youngjae. Youngjae yang masih terduduk di pinggiran kasurnya hanya menggeleng kecil tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Sungguh, Youngjae senang ketika Daehyun mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, Youngjae senang akan semua rasa bahagia yang dia alami ketika Daehyun ada disampingnya

"Duduklah disebelahku, Jung" Youngjae menepuk space kosong yang ada disebelahnya—menyuruh Daehyun untuk duduk disebelahnya

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu, Yoo?"

"Setelah ini aku makan, tapi duduk dulu disebelahku, Jung"

Daehyun akhirnya menurut dan duduk disebelah Youngjae. Setelah Daehyun duduk, tiba-tiba Youngjae menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Daehyun. Tak lupa, Youngjae juga memeluk tangan Daehyun dengan sangat erat. Daehyun tidak berkomentar saat itu, dirinya hanya tersenyum sembari memandang Youngjae, lalu mengelus rambut Youngjae dengan lembut

"Manjanya, lucu sekali Baby Yoo-ku~"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu untuk beberapa menit, ndee? Aku merindukanmu Jung sialan pabo Daehyun. Jangan pergi dari sampingku sampai rasa rindu ini hilang"

"Eeeyy kenapa kau jadi mengataiku? Aku sudah bilang jangan mudah percaya pada Himchan hyung. Manusia berlemak satu itu memang penuh drama"

"Mana aku tau, aku hanya tidak mau kau diambil orang lain. Kau ini milikku"

Youngjae mempererat pelukannya pada Daehyun, membuat Daehyun tersenyum karena gemas dan lalu mencubit pipi Youngjae. Daehyun benar-benar senang melihat saat Baby Yoo-nya bertingkah manja seperti ini, tapi tidak dengan jiwa usilnya

"Siapa bilang aku milikmu, hmm?"

Perkataan Daehyun membuat Youngjae tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Daehyun dengan wajah little frowned yang menurut Daehyun sangat manis. Kedua pipi Youngjae juga menggembung dengan lucu—menandakan bahwa Youngjae kesal dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Daehyun barusan. Daehyun menanggapi ekspresi lucu itu dengan sebuah kekehan kecil lalu mencium kilat pipi Youngjae

"Hehe jangan marah dulu~ aku memang bukan milikmu, tapi aku adalah pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya, Baby Yoo-ku"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik" Youngjae akhirnya kembali tersenyum dan mengambil sarapannya yang diletakkan di meja dekat kasurnya tadi "Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum kau bisa berbagi denganku, Jung"

"Sudah, aku tadi membuat tiga porsi tapi aku sudah makan duluan di dapur. Makanlah Baby Yoo. Yongguk hyung tadi berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu dan memastikan kau untuk makan"

"Oh kau makan dua porsi? Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Jung"

Youngjae mengakhiri celaannya dengan sebuah senyuman dan mulai memakan rotinya. Intinya, Youngjae senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Daehyun tidak selingkuh. Well, dirinya tidak bisa menyalahkan Himchan juga karena Daehyun menjelaskan kejadian kemarin memang sangat ambigu jika dilihat oleh orang lain. Namun terlepas dari itu, Youngjae benar-benar senang dan bersyukur bahwa Daehyun masih menjadi miliknya

"Baby Yoo, saranghae~ jangan menangis seperti kemarin lagi ndee? Aku hanya akan mencintaimu, Yoo, dan makanan tentunya. Hehe" Daehyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan khasnya, mengacak rambut Youngjae dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk "Aku akan mandi dulu. Setelah ini kau harus bersiap-siap"

"Hari ini kan tidak ada jadwal, kenapa aku harus bersiap siap?"

"Kita akan kencaan~"

.

DAEJAE SHIPPER MAKE SOME NOISEEEEE~~~

sengaja hari ini emang ngepost tiga drabble sekaligus dan yang terakhir bakal jadi banghim nih. ini juga special thanks to ke Jung Dae Ra, Just DaeJae, adios wipe, Taehyun, khnyje, dan seluruh daejae shipper yang merindukan daejae fics dan udah ngesupport bap chatroomku! yeaay (throw confetti). kencannya mereka ada di A BAP chatroom - daejae series 3 yaa. kalo ada ide, bisa langsung drop di review box nanti aku bikinin sebisaku;)

terakhir, rnr?


End file.
